Secret For Secret
by Sarah Annida H.H
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Alex Russo bertemu dengan Hannah Montana? Dan apa yang terjadi jika Alex memergoki Hannah sedang membuka wignya? Dont like dont read. Thanks for viewing:


Sarah Annida H.H 2011

**Secret For Secret**

Crossover : Wizards of Waverly Place | Hannah Montana

(C) Disney Channel

Warning : TYPO, Crossover, AU. And I'm a newbie heree . Don't like don't read. Review? Highly appreciated. Thankyou :D

**Ch. 1 : Where It All Begins**

"_Mix it all together, Oh yeah, Its so much better cause you know you've got the best of both…."_

"_Worlds….."_

Hannah Montana mengakhiri lagunya. Ia membungkuk kepada penonton lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah mereka. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan _Madison __Square __Stadium_ yang kini penuh dengan 10.000 fans nya.

"_Thankyo u__New__York!_Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya tampil didepan kalian semua._You__Guys__ROCK!__"_

Gemuruh terdengar dari seluruh ruangan.

"_Hav e __a __nice __sleep __everyone !_Jangan lupa pakai sweater mu karena udara diluar dingin sekali. _Goodnight __Everybody!__Drive __Save!__" _

Sosok Hannah menghilang dibalik panggung. Para fans pun kembali bergemuruh.

Hannah Montana (.as Miley Stewart) disambut dengan ramai oleh _crew_ nya dibalik panggung. Malam itu adalah malam terakhir tur Amerika Serikatnya. Bulan depan, ia baru akan memulai tur _International _nya, mengelilingi Amerika Selatan, beberapa bagian Eropa, Asia dan Australia.

"Hannaaah!"

Hannah menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara 'khas' temannya itu, Tracy. Ia pun berbalik dan memasang raut wajah oh-aku-senang-sekali-bertemu-dengan-mu.

"Tracyyyy!" mereka berpelukan lalu..

"Muaah, Mmuaah"

"Konser mu sangat hebaaat . _Yo u__rock __it,__chica!__"_

"Thanks a lot, Trace!" Hannah tersenyum lebar.

"_Sooo,__My __friends __and __I __are __going __to __throw __a __little __party._ Daaan, kau diundang! Bagaimana? Ikut tidak?"

"U u. _Am __I __also __invited?__"_ Lola, yang muncul entah dari mana, bertanya pada Tracy.

Tracy memandang Lola kesal, "No" lalu ia berpaling pada Hannah. "_Com e__on. __Hannaaah._Pestanya pasti seru sekali"

Hannah dan Lola saling berpandangan. Mereka sudah punya rencana untuk jalan – jalan malam mengitari New York berdua malam ini, _and __that __plan __does __not __include __Tracy._

"Mmm, Tracee. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke pesta mu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa" Ucap Hannah.

"Kenapaaa?" Tracy melengkingkan suaranya-yang sudah sangat cempreng dan melengking- lalu menatap Hannah dengan tatapan pura – pura sedih.

"Ehmm, _its__… __because__…" _Hannah menatap Lola untuk meminta bantuan.

"Because…"

"_Because __Hannah __is __not __allowed __to __go __to __any __parties__tonight__"_ Robby Ray Stewart datang secara tiba – tiba dan menepuk bahu Hannah.

" Ya! Itu alasannya!" Ucap Hannah. Tracy terlihat sedih, _but __for G__od__'__s__sake,_siapapun bisa melihat bahwa ekspresi itu dibuat – buat.

"_That__'__s __too __bad__" _Tracy menepuk bahu Hannah, "Tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa mu"

"_No__no__no._ Pergilah bersenang senang. Pestanya pasti seru walau tanpa aku. Kau kan sangat hebat mengatur pesta, dan semua pesta mu sebelumnya sangat lah asik, aku tidak apa – apa kok Trace" Ujar Hannah.

"Umm… Baiklah" Tracy tersenyum, " Aku harus cepat kembali ke hotel, jadi, sampai bertemu lagi Hannah, Lola, Mr. Montana" Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan dan pergi menjauh.

"Ukh. _I __hate __her__"_ ucap Lola kesal. Hannah tertawa kecil, lalu ia berpaling ke ayahnya. "Ayah, aku tidak benar – benar tidak diperbolehkan keluar kan malam ini?"

Yang ditanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak sayang, aku hanya membantumu untuk menghindari pergi ke pestanya. Ayah tau sekali kau tidak ingin berpesta dengannya malam ini saat kau sudah punya rencana untuk jalan – jalan bersama Lily"

Lola membelalakan matanya, "Sssh, _It__'__s __Lola__"_

Yang lain tertawa, Hannah merangkul Lily-Lola lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Ayo kita lepas wig ini dan bersenang – senang di New York..." Ujar

Hannah berseri – seri.

* * *

><p>Ch.2 kayaknya bakal lama dilanjutin soalnya lagi fokus UN nih. Mohon maklum, terimakasiih:D<p> 


End file.
